1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelving systems, and in a more particular sense relates to those systems in which sheet metal, blade-like brackets are connectable to standards at selected locations, as for example by engagement of hooks of the brackets in slots of the standards. The invention has reference, in shelving systems of this type, to a sleeve-like covering applicable to a bracket of the type described, the covering when so applied having a cosmetic function in that it conceals the bracket without detracting from the functionality thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A very popular type of shelving system includes channels having a longitudinal series of slots, so that when the channels are mounted on a wall surface they may receive outwardly projecting, blade-like brackets. The brackets are equipped with hooks, to permit them to be engaged in selected slots of the standards. In this way, the brackets are adapted to support shelves at selected locations and at selected distances from one another.
Brackets of the type described are conventionally formed from sheet metal material, with nose portions that project beyond the front edges of the shelves to keep them from sliding off the brackets. Brackets of this type, while wholly efficient for their intended use, are designed primarily for ease of installation by the ordinary householder. In accomplishing ease of installation, however, they detract from the attractiveness of the overall shelving system.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to enhance the appearance of quickly-erectible, knock-down shelving systems of the general type described above. It has been proposed, for example, to embed hooks or support plates within wooden shelf brackets. These facilitate the attachment of the brackets to a standard. Basically, however, this has been accomplished only by discarding the shelf brackets now in use, and substituting completely new bracket cores or equivalent shelf mounts.
The prior art thus has not solved the problem of utilization of basically conventional shelf brackets, in a manner to completely conceal the unattractive blade-like arms thereof without loss of the bracket function. The basic purpose of the present invention is to eliminate this deficiency noted in the prior art devices.